The Notebook
by Lillidappler
Summary: A stolen notebook, a stupid and smiling jock, an intelligent delinquent, a brown haired introvert, and a poet. Sometimes, things are more than they seem. Some have to learn it the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own KHR. Enjoy. **

Yamamoto had no idea why he did it. It was impulsive, on-the-moment, and _wrong. _It's just… he couldn't get it out of his head.

With the same smile plastered on his face, Yamamoto walked back to his home, a stolen notebook tucked under one arm.

* * *

He searched high, low, left, right, above, under, and in every direction he could think of. Tsuna couldn't find his journal.

Shrugging, he grabbed a blank piece of paper to write his thoughts down on, before they disappeared.

* * *

I'm falling to fragments

_No time to lament_

_Only enough to repent._

So pick them all up

Glue them back together

Wind my heart back up

And hope the new me's better.

_What're the odds? _

_1, 3, 5, 7…_

_Infinity. Negative._

* * *

Yamamoto wished he was smarter. Tsuna's poem made no sense. He wished he could understand what the introverted boy was saying.

* * *

"Can you help me?"

"Tch, leave me alone, baseball freak."

"I just need you to help me understand some things, ahaha!" Yamamoto grinned sheepishly and laughed nervously.

"Tch… I'm not helping you with your homework, baseball idiot." The grumpy silver haired delinquent glared at Yamamoto.

"It's not that… here." The notebook was handed off. Gokudera set it on his desk and opened it.

* * *

Fall down again,

Down again,

Then once more.

Knock twice,

Thrice,

On the grey door.

Will it open?

Not only for you.

Knock again,

Knock again,

For company's two…

Company's two, but at the door

One will be added, just one more.

A crowd's three, that much is known,

_Now then, who will be sent home?_

* * *

Gokudera reread the poem. It wasn't right. Who wrote it?

_~Property of Sawada Tsunayoshi~_

"You stole it." The accusing words hung in the air.

"I suppose curiosity killed the cat…" Yamamoto looked away, ashamed and embarrassed.

"It's funny, though. I know the poem."

"Huh?"

"It's a poem by de Cielo, one of the most popular modern poets. Oddly enough," Gokudera said, inspecting the page the poem had been written on, "this version has been dated _before _de Cielo's was published."

**Yup, another story. This one is poetry-focused, and all of the poems featured here are mine unless otherwise credited. (In case you're wondering, it **_**is **_**poetry, it's just that I do free verse.)**

**I love poetry, so I wanted to write something to try and get people more interested in the (kind of dying) art. Poems can oftentimes be deeper than they seem~ thus part of the plot~**

**-Lillidappler**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own KHR. Enjoy. **

"So, what's the one you just read about? I don't really get it."

"It's actually kind of morbid, in my opinion. I think you replace 'grey door' with 'death's door', and then the poem makes a lot more sense."

"…I still don't get it."

"Okay. Let's say falling down is you getting injured. Knocking on the grey door can be you coming close to death. Are you following me?"

"Kind of…"

"Okay then. Knocking again is you coming close to death another time. Company's two is implying that someone is either with you or on the other side of the door. If someone's on the other side of the door, it's probably Death himself."

"Okay…"

"The last few lines are probably the creepiest if you can decode the poem. If someone is with you and you add Death, that's three people, or a crowd. It then talks about someone being sent home."

"...So...?"

"Gokudera! Yamamoto! Quit talking and sit down so we may begin class!"

* * *

"Herbivore. What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? Taking a stroll."

"_At three in the morning in a dark alley?"_

"Yes..."

"…Why?"

"Why? Well, I suppose there are many reasons. I couldn't sleep, I read a scary story, too much was on my mind, it's a nice night, inspiration…"

"Inspiration?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you need that?"

"I don't know. One can live without it, but it's nice to have."

"You're a weird herbivore. Who takes a walk _outside in the middle of the night_ when they can't sleep because they read a scary story?"

"Me. Geez, I'm not the only weirdo out of the two of us."

"Don't push your luck, herbivore. I have half a mind to bite you to death."

"That doesn't sound pleasant. I'd rather not be a victim of cannibalism."

"Idiot… why don't you go home?"

"Hmph. Fine."

"By the way," the short figure said, walking along, "I'm not an herbivore. I can assure you that I eat meat."

"You're still an herbivore, though." Hibari trailed behind the small person, not wanting for them to get hurt. He had enough paperwork as is.

"Kay then, Mr. Meat Nommer."

"Quit giving me weird nicknames."

"Quit acting weird."

"Like you're one to talk."

"I suppose we can say that we're about on the same level when it comes to weirdness."

"Hn."

The night was cool and silent, save for a few rustle-inducing breezes.

"We're here."

"That was quick."

"Yeah, I was just keeping to the area with my walk. Good night, Hibari-san." The person, who was undiscernable in the night, opened the front gate to a house and closed it.

"Good night, herbivore."

* * *

trek, trek, trek,

through the dark folds-

for only god can tell

what the night holds

listen, listen, listen,

to what the others say-

hold it briefly in consideration,

then throw their words away.

if anansi* catches you

with his web spun up of lies,

listen to the tales he tells

given by the god of skies.**

trek on, trek on, trek on,

until the night is gone.

-listen to the ancient song

with the plague does come the dawn***

* * *

***Anansi is a trickster spider in African mythology. **

**** There is a legend that Anansi once went on a quest so that he may receive all the stories from the Sky God. **

*****This is a reference to the Greek god Apollo, who has been associated with music, day, the sun, and the plague among some things. In case you haven't noticed, I like reading myths and legends, so I'll reference them occasionally. **

**So, we have Gokudera decoding a creepy poem, Hibari and some other person taking a stroll (it's fairly obvious in my opinion who it is), and another poem. Yup. I declare this one of my weirdest works. **

**By the way, Document manager decided to delete all linebreaks that should be making stanzas. Grrrr... (A stanza is the poetic equivalent to a paragraph, for those who don't know.)  
**

**Replies to the comments! (First time doing this, actually…)**

**Mangopudding: Pretty much…**

**Raining Silver: Yay! Mission accomplished! *jumps up and down happily* By the way, I wrote/write emo poetry too. It's a good way to vent feelings. In fact, most of my poems have dark themes… it's just that sometimes you need to squint and tilt your head. **

**Xiang Yun: The second poem probably reminds you of Hibari because it mentions crowding, something Hibari dislikes. **

**Swanfrost15: Thank you!**

**Itwaki: Aw, thank you! I'm definitely not one of the best poets out there… William Wordsworth, Allen Poe, or e.e. cummings are probably in the running for that category. Yeah, de Cielo is Tsuna… but it hasn't per say been confirmed. So I can stretch out the confusion a bit longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

I lost you many, many times

-but you always came back.

Listening to the bell chimes

-it's you I again lack.

Sitting in front of the shrine

-everyone's dressed in black.

I lost you many, many, times

-but one time, you didn't come back.

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna? Can we talk to you?" A short brunet was tapped lightly on the shoulder. Tsuna paused to turn around and find two of the most popular guys at school standing there. He blinked.

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Okay. Well, I feel really bad about it, but I stole-" Yamamoto got cut off by a tonfa to the head.

"Thievery is not allowed, herbivore."

Gokudera exploded at this. "What the hell, bastard! We didn't ask for your input!"

"Kufufu… mind if I join, Kyo-chan?"

Yamamoto stood up on shaky legs, his head throbbing. He began to wonder if he was hallucinating when he saw Gokudera, Hibari and an indigo pineapple fighting.

"Yamamoto! Help me!"

Yamamoto sighed and fetched his baseball bat to help a pyromaniac fight off a pineapplemaniac and a sadistic prefect.

"Hello? Ah, it's you. Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that a bunch of people are fighting where I'm at. …. Yes, school. I've told you about the disciplinary committee, right? ….. Mmm-kay. See you later. Bye."

Tsuna ended the call and strode off, noticing that it was getting dark. The quarreling continued on without him.

* * *

"You're insisting on _what?" _A pause. "No, that can't happen. I have to go now. Bye."

Tsuna hung up and flopped onto his bed, sighing. Turning on one side, he looked at a slip of paper in his fingers.

_How long, Reborn?_

* * *

Tsuna wasn't at school the next day. No one knew why. _  
_

* * *

_A notebook was set in his desk.  
_

**Yup. So that's it. I'll be updating less thanks to the school year. **

**I'm really happy about the poem in this chapter because it was written without stanzas, so document manager surely can't defy me on this one, right? **

**-Lillidappler**


End file.
